LiveLaughLovewaitLOVE!
by ikantana
Summary: Masa is 12 years old and growing up in Kanoha. Koji and Tanaka, Masa's best friends, know something about Masa the no one else knows. But, if someone would ever look at Masa's Birth certificate then they would know too....Naruto fanfic!


'_It's cold….' I thought while shivering 'really, really cold…' I heard a noise, a very soft noise, and turned around. A few houses up was a person, I didn't know who it was, but he had blood on his sword. I saw a figure slouching down, blood pooling from their chest. Even though it was dark and cloudy, and they were far away, I saw her clear as day "MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

I woke up from my bed in a cold sweat, tears streaming down my face "Damn…"I whispered to myself, and flung the sheets off of me before getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I looked up at the mirror, seeing my reflection. I frowned, disgusted with myself. How could I let it get to me?! I thought I had promised to live my life again. I sighed 'I need a shower'. 

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and drying my short hair with a towel. I looked around my _lovely_ apartment, seeing it minorly cluttered. Okay, I lied. My apartment was a wreck. Not that bad but I really should start using the hamper that I had oh so conveniently bought so that my clothes wouldn't wind up everywhere. I glanced at the clock. 6:30 am. Oh, wow, I had time to pick up all my dirty clothes, eat breakfast, and still meet up with my friends to go to the academy. 'holy…shit.' I thought mouth slightly hanging open 'something is sooo totally wrong here.' I looked at the calendar, seeing if it was daylight savings time or whatever, and checked my clock to see if it was properly set. It wasn't daylight savings time and my clock was set correctly. Giving up, I put all of my clothes into the hamper and grabbed an apple and my lunch before heading out the door, still suspicious about nothing.

I was still slightly suspicious something was going to happen when I reached the randomly placed bridge. I had just finished my apple and had started another one when I heard Koji. "Hey! Masa-kun!" He yelled while jogging up to me "Hey Koji-kun." I said and grinned while taking a bite out of my apple.

Takanakaojiki, or Koji for short, was a real cool guy. His brown shaggy hair and gray-blue eyes and sincere smile was enough to make any girl go ga-ga. One they knew his personality, I could swear that if he asked then to go kill everyone (which he wouldn't), they'd have half the village gone within a heartbeat. Today, he was wearing his normal gray zip-up hoodie and black ¾ pants.

"Aww…no fair, you can eat breakfast but I can't!" he mumbled and slouched down a bit. I began to hand him my apple but before he could take it, I drew it back "hold on" I said before taking another bite and then handing it to him "Here ya go!" I said and he grinned "Thanks!" While he was munching away on my former apple, I took another one from my bag. "Wait! Why'd ya give me your bitten one when you coulda just handed me that one?!" He asked. I sighed "You'll never understand, Koji". "Masa-kun is right ya know" I heard from behind me. I turned around and grinned "Tanaka-chan!"

Takana, is probably the only one in our little trio group who would be able to get out of trouble even if the person scolding her saw her do whatever crime she was caught in! She has long, dark blue hair with black and blue highlights with (how she calls it) night sky eyes. Her hair, as always, was left down, past her shoulders. She wore her dark blue half shirt (long sleeved) and knee-high black skirt. Her stomach, unlike most people who had half shirts, was uncovered.

"Hello Masa-_koi. _How are you?" She asked "Please, don't use koi. You know I hate that." I said and sweat dropped. "I know you do, but after last night, I'm gonna use it and make your life living hell" she said and grinned evilly. "Koji-kun! Please save me!!!!!!" I yelled and attached myself to Koji's back. "Don't worry, I won't let my _baby sister_ get you with her wrath of bitchiness" he said as he grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall off. "Is it just me or do you sense the wrath of a pissed girl who can kill?" I asked "Yeah, I sense it too" Koji said and we sweat dropped while looking back to see Tanaka glaring at us (think Kagome's glare and the background) "I vote for running" "Me too" He agreed and we (well, he) set off at a dead run towards the academy.

* * *

"Safe!" I yelled as Koji ran into the classroom, panting really hard "God, Koji you've gotten faster" I complimented as I got off him and let him use me for support. "Thanks pant Masa-kun" He said while trying to control his breathing. I just smiled and Tanaka entered the room "Be very glad that you got in here before I reached you" she said and we both turned pale. When she smiled though, we calmed down. She wasn't mad. Good. "That, was close" I said "Yeah" Koji agreed, stepping back from me a bit since he was fine now "I will never call her a bitch as long as I live…" I raised an eyebrow "to see a day I turn down your baking" He finished "That's the Koji-kun I know!" I smiled and he grinned back. By now, everyone has stopped looking at us and went back to talking to one another. I take a seat next to one of my friends, Shikamaru. 

"Hey Shika-san!" I grinned as I sat down next to him. "Hey" he replied before putting his head back down on the desk. "Aww…come on Shika-san, at least stay awake for a game of go!" I said and brought out the board from my bag. He immediately sat up and looked at the board I was setting up. "Ya ready Shika-san?" I asked, grinning. He looked at me "You know, the second Naruto gets here, your gonna jump out of your seat and talk to him right before I get a checkmate and then accuse me of cheating while you were talking" Even though I knew that it was true, and I knew it was going to happen, I shook my head "Naw, you know I wouldn't do that". Of course, seven and a half minutes later, just as Naruto came running in, I jumped up out of my seat "Naru-kun!!!!!" He looked over to me "Hey Masa-kun!!!!!" He said and ran over to me "Checkmate" Shikamaru said "You lasted thirty more seconds than yesterday." I grinned "That's cause I'm getting smarter!" Shikamaru shook his head "Nope, that's impossible" "It's I got smarter or your becoming stupider from hanging out with Ino-san." I shot back and Shikamaru shut up "Troublesome…" He mumbled under his breath "I thought only girls were troublesome." I taunted "You're close enough" He retorted "Being gay and all…" "W…T…F.I am not gay" I said "Sasuke-kun's gay, Iruka-sensei's gay, a couple other people in this class are gay but I am _not_ gay" Tanaka looked up from her spot below us "Of course you're not gay, you're a friekin g-mph!!!!!" "SHUT-UP!!!!!!!" Koji hissed in her ear 'Thank you Koji' I thought, grateful that he didn't let my secret get out.

"Class! Take your seats!!!!" Iruka yelled and everyone sat down. I was sitting next to Koji and Hinata. "Today we are reviewing for the test tomorrow" Iruka said and I listened to him. I may be loud, but I am very observant and listen to everything. As Iruka continued to brief us about what we had already learned, I noticed that Naruto wasn't listening. I wrote on a piece of paper, turned it into a Chinese football, and flicked it to him. It bounced off his head and he read the note. At first, he just stuck his tongue out but when he read the bottom, he put his tongue back in his mouth and looked up at Iruka, more alert. I smiled slightly before turning my attention to Iruka again.

* * *

"Yus!!!!!!Schools out!!!!!" I shouted as I exited the school. "Yah...but tomorrow is the exams" Koji said while putting his hands behind his head. "Oh yah...I better go help Naruto-kun study...wanna come with?" I asked them. Tanaka shook her head "Sorry, we still need to work on our jutsus if we want to perfect them before we become genin." Koji noded his head sadly "Sorry Masa-kun, as much as I want to..." I couldn't help myself "Awww...Koji-kun...You do what ya gotta do." And glomped him. "I'll see ya tomorrow!" I called out to them and ran off to find Naruto. "yeah, bye..." Koji trailed off with a blush on his face. Tanaka had hearts in her eyes "Aww...how sweet! Not as romantic as last light but..." Koji blushed even more "Tanaka-chan!!!!Shut-up!!!!" "But Koji-kun, you two were so cu--" "DON'T SAY IT!!!!!!!!" "sheesh, fine..."

* * *

How was it???? Probably not that great but I don't really care...I will continue writing it anyways!!!!!!!Do you know Masa-kun's secret???? I do!!!!! It's not that much of a secret but it's still really sad how no one else knows...The people in the story I mean. Besides Koji and Tanaka. Twins!!!! I thought it would be really cool having them be twins!! Please tell me how you think!!!!DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!The people who wrote the manga do... 


End file.
